Long  gone hatred
by tranche
Summary: Slice of life Faberry full of clichés and rainbows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

_In this universe: Finn and Rachel are together_

_Bartie exists but Brittany is totally gay for Santana._

_Quinntana friendship (because I love'em and this show is in dire need of friendships)_

_Kurt is still in McKinley's_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Quinn worked hard to get back all she had lost; so far it's been easy.

Her body, her status, her whole life, she'd like to say that everything is back to the way it was, but it's not true and she learned the hard way that lying fucks it all up even if it's lying to oneself.

She's got herself a pretty boy: blond, nice, popular quarterback. It felt good, liberating in some way, she felt attractive again. This way she's back on top as HBIC of school.

Everything's perfect, well as perfect as it can get for someone who went through what she did. Lessons learned hard way, now she knows to value friendship, loyalty and security that came with it; of course, there's still competition going between her and Santana, but they are friends, of that she is certain.

When Brittany started going out with Artie she found herself in between rock and hard place; two of her best friends not talking to each other. Santana's being too proud and stubborn for a first step, even though it was her fault in the first place; well mostly her being scared, but still. So it all had come to Brittany.

Brittany S. Pearce has been viewed by most of her peers as dim, some even would go as far as to call her retarded, but in reality she was a believer, she just somehow kept her childhood ability to trust and believe in things. So with her open heart and faith in miracles she devised a plan to win her friend back; magic has been involved. She found this book while doing Spring Cleaning last year, but hadn't thought about using it until recently.

This is a story about how all of Quinn's problems had been resolved in row of somewhat weird occurrences in no small part thanks to intricate ways of one Brittany S. Pearce.

**Chapter 1**

On Thursday Brittany arrived early in Glee. She checked her watch, bright pink one with Hanna Montana smiling at her from the clock face; she borrowed it from neighbor's kid who considered lending them to her after she promised to tell her stories for a whole week, hershey's kisses sealed the deal.

Taking her usual place on the first row she waited anxiously for gleeks to start arrive.

Quinn entered the choir room several minutes later, right on time.

"Hey Britt!" Came easy greeting as blonde cheerleader plopped on the seat next to her.

"Where've you been? You missed today's practice." Quinn asked with concern lacing her words.

"I've got lost." Brittany lied crossing her fingers behind her back, she really hated lying.

"Well, maybe you should ask Santana to accompany you, so you wouldn't get lost?" hope evident in Quinn's voice

"You know I can't, San doesn't speak to me." Brittany said fiddling with her water bottle

"Yeah, I know." Quinn sighed rubbing her face. "Still I think you should try"

"Where's everyone? Quinn asked checking watch on the wall; look of confusion crossed her face for a moment. "God today's not my day." She said taking her wristwatch off.

"Practice was exhausting. Sue hates my guts." She continued pressing buttons on her watch

"And I am really thirsty; it seems I've lost my water bottle. Now to top it all off something's wrong with my watch, it shows wrong time and I am early for Glee of all places!" She finished strapping her watch back on.

"You can take my water." Brittany smiled proffering her water bottle

"Thanks Britt" she said taking the bottle smiling gratefully as she lifted the cap.

Quinn took a hefty gulp, but next moment she sprayed water all over herself, wiping her mouth vigorously she turned to glare at Brittany.

"Brit, what is this? Gah!" She lifted the bottle to the light trying to see what kind of liquid it was filled with; definitely not water. Quinn coughed sticking her tongue out.

"It's a potion." Brittany stated simply, taking her bottle back.

Quinn stared at the blonde with raised eyebrows, mouth agape.

"God! Brit, seriously? What potion? What's in it? It tastes horribly! Why would you give it to me?" Quinn fired her questions at calm blonde, she grabbed bottle back turning it in her hands looking for a label.

"I think I am going to be sick." Quinn muttered taking deep breaths.

"I want San to talk to me again" Brittany mumbled once again taking bottle back.

"And I wanted to give it to her, but I wanted to try it out first."

"Why me! What I am your guinea pig?" Quinn huffed in dismay.

"No, I would never try it on a guinea pig. They have no gag reflex, you know."

Quinn felt like crying. "What's in it, Britt? If you poisoned me I am at least entitled to know how long I am left, before I die in agony."

She's interrupted by door being pushed open, giving way to diminutive brunette.

Seeing that she's not alone in the room Rachel stumbled momentary before greeting girls with a wide smile. She sensed something being off as soon as she entered. Her sixth sense kicking in as she walked closer to the blondes; she noticed Quinn slumped in the chair, one hand covering her eyes while the other just hung limply by her side.

"What is going on? Quinn, are you alright?" She hurried to girl's side.

"No, I am not alright Berry. I think I am dying!" Quinn gasped rubbing her stomach; she winced slightly as she turned to face the girl.

"Brit here", she waved her hand in direction of other blonde "Poisoned me."

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped, "Brittany, why would you do something like that?"

Rachel hovered over Quinn her eyes full of concern, her hand flying to press light touches to girl's forehead. "You look feverish!"

Any other time Quinn would've barked at Rachel for putting her man hands all over her, but since she was dying she decided against it and just whimpered helplessly.

"I think I am going blind. I heard it happens when you are poisoned. Right before you die." Quinn leaned further in other girl's touch. Cool hand providing her with semblance of comfort.

Rachel muttered something under her breath as she tilted blonde's head so she would face the ceiling lamps.

"Look at the light Quinn" she instructed. "Your eyesight seems to be fine." She said rubbing girl's arm in soothing motion.

"Brittany, what did you give to her?" Rachel turned to the other girl, who sat quietly watching the scene before her.

She proffered bottle to Rachel "She drank this"

"In order to understand what's going on with Quinn and possibly to find antidote I need to understand what substance caused her current state."

"Save me, Berry, I will do anything for you. I don't want to die" Quinn said her lips start to quiver.

Rachel gingerly took the bottle, brows furrowed, she lifted it to her nose sniffing lightly; she looked at Brittany as if contemplating something, then to girls' surprise she cautiously took a sip. Brittany gasped covering her mouth with both hands.

Few seconds later, with a long sigh Rachel took a place next to Quinn. "I am very sorry Quinn." She took one pale hand in hers.

"What?" Quinn whispered. She felt like she is going to faint, world around her started to dim.

"Quinn" Rachel said, smile splitting her face. "You are going to be just fine. I don't know what it is, but there's nothing poisonous; from a taste and smell there are several herbs and spices."

Quinn sat up straighter looking at brunette.

"You know I pride myself in knowing herbs since I took survival course, 3 times." Rachel continued.

"But it's so bitter" Quinn said making a face

"Yes, bitterness comes from wormwood. You are going to be fine, maybe a little bit queasy, but nothing life threatening. What's it supposed to be anyway?" Rachel asked aiming her question at Brittany

"It's a potion." Brittany replied simply, like it was the most common thing.

"Potion?" It was Rachel's turn to raise eyebrows at the blonde. "And where did you get the idea?"

"I took recipe from the book." Brittany answered, rummaging in her backpack and pulling out a rather old looking book.

"I found it in the attic, my mom told me it's my grandma's" She smiled warmly, quickly distracted by memories of her grandmother.

Both Rachel and Quinn (who after hearing Rachel's reassurance felt much better) gathered around the cheerleader and stared down at the book. It was an old marbled-edge book, bound in leather, obscure symbols pressed on its cover.

"So, you thought that it was ok, to try recipe from the book? You could've poisoned Quinn for real." Rachel reprimanded Brittany as she opened the book. "Please show me the recipe you used. We need to be sure that there's nothing dangerous in…"she paused. "The Potion." It sounded ridiculous to her ears.

"Oh, I know there's nothing poisonous. My granny would never keep something dangerous in the house. And all ingredients were easy to find." Brittany said turning frail looking page, she opened the page with the recipe.

Rachel stared at the recipe confused, she tilted page to give Quinn better view.

"It's Latin," Quinn said looking at the page. "You know Latin, Brit?"

"No, I don't" Brittany replied

"But you've been reading this, right?" Rachel asked turning pages, seeing several familiar words.

"Yeah, it's no biggie. My mom taught me it when I was little. It's our secret language though, not Latin." Brittany smiled at girls.

"Okay, I know these. We studied Latin names of herbs." Rachel said perusing the page "But what is this?" She asked pointing her finger on the line marked with several exclamation points.

"Virgin's hair" Brittany said.

Quinn paled instantly, jaw slacked she stared at Brittany.

"And where did you get it?" Rachel asked carefully

"My cat's. He still is, you know, innocent."

Quinn clamped her hand across her mouth. "I don't want to know what else's in it." She mumbled taking deep breath.

"Okaaay, and what kind of potion it supposed to be?" Rachel asked looking a little green herself.

"It is written right here" Brittany said pointing at the bottom of the page where several words were written in crooked writing. "Love potion"

"What?" Quinn shrieked, her face instantly turning red. "You made me drink love potion?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Us" she added. "We both drank it"

"Why would you do this to me, Brit?" Quinn all but cried.

"Us" Rachel corrected mechanically.

"Shut up, Berry!" Look of extreme anguish on her face, Quinn started to advance at blonde.

"Quinn, calm down" Rachel blocked Quinn from moving closer.

"I want San back. I want us to be friends again" Brittany answered with tear filled eyes

"Hey guys," Kurt and Mercedes entered the room. "What's going on, here?"

"Weren't there a friendship potion or something?" Quinn hissed completely ignoring new people in the room. She tried to outmaneuver brunette blocking her way, but Rachel moved swiftly and softly pushed Quinn in direction of the seat safe distance from Brittany. Quinn huffed, but in her confused state obeyed.

"No, silly, there's no such thing as friendship potion" Brittany stated with utter confidence.

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged the looks as they walked closer to the three girls, two of whom looked like they were about to combust.

"And how it's supposed to work? Rachel asked uneasily.

"Don't tell me you believe in that shit!" Quinn seethed, moving to stand up again, but small hand on her shoulder pushed her back.

"Well, it's quite simple." Brittany said ignoring Quinn's outburst "Two people have to drink it and then after a small amount of time they will fell in love with each other and after that they will live happily ever after"

Quinn's head dropped on her hands. "Not my day"

"I wanted to make Quinn and Sam drink it, since I saw them arguing earlier this week." Brittany continued oblivious to the state of her friends.

"But now, since Rachel took a sip" she paused uncertain how to continue.

"Ok, stop it right now. Care to explain what's going on here?" Mercedes asked, her voice raising above Brittany's.

The rest of the gleeks chose this moment to barge in. Auditorium had filled with excited voices and chatter.

"Brit tried to poison me." Quinn said flatly.

Everyone froze for a moment, before barrage of questions erupted from every side, all gleeks gathered around the nonchalant blonde. Sam quickly moved to Quinn's side, his big mouth opening and closing repeatedly. With a forced smile on her face, Quinn hurried to assure her boyfriend and her friends that she's fine.

"And I am the dramatic one?" Rachel huffed folding her arms across her chest as Finn had moved to her looking for some sort of explanation.

Artie tried to wheel his way to Brittany but was blocked by small crowd formed with Mike, Tina and surprisingly Santana who all gathered around distressed blonde. Santana moved to seat near blonde; she wrapped her arm protectively around Brittany's shoulder to ease her anxiety, blonde leaned gratefully in familiar touch. .

Rachel loudly cleared her throat. "Can I get everyone's attention please? I think I am bound to interfere and address situation here to avoid further confusion and complications which might arise if not properly...

"For fuck's sake, Berry! Get on with it already!" Santana urged Rachel on

"Language, Santana!" Rachel huffed but continued "To cut it short, Brittany gave Quinn a drink, not poisonous in any way; basically it's a herbal infusion." _with virgin cat hair _her mind supplied sarcastically.

"It's a potion" Brittany quipped from her place.

Every head turned to Quinn and Rachel for confirmation.

"Yes, Brittany _claims_ it's a potion" Quinn supplied, arms folded across her chest.

"Love potion" Rachel added in small voice.

"So now Quinn will fall in love with you?" Mercedes asked Brittany

"No, actually" Brittany opened her mouth to continue but was cut off by Rachel's hurried:

"It doesn't matter. I suggest we move on to more pressing matters such as songs rehearsal and dancing routines. Don't forget why we are here."

Kurt laughed "Don't tell me you drank it too?"

Rachel blanched, embarrassed; this was getting more ridiculous with every passing minute.

Santana clapped her hands "This is rich! I can't wait for you to start wooing midget, Q." She said to Quinn with a smirk on her lips. Despite herself Rachel turned darker hue of red.

"I won't! Will you stop? I don't believe in that, and besides" she shrugged "I don't feel anything."

"You don't have to believe. Give it some time" Brittany smiled reassuringly "You will be so cute together." She clasped her hands together smiling at the instantly formed mental image of chibi Rachel and chibi Quinn kissing as tiny hearts float above their heads.

Rachel and Quinn were saved from further embarrassment by Mr. Schue walking into the room; with quick apology for his tardiness he started the lesson. Everyone hurried to their seats, letting the subject of potion drop for a moment.

Rachel exhaled audibly as attention shifted to the Glee club teacher. Schue clapped his hands excited to start practice; as he launched in monologue about importance of team work, Rachel felt herself relax a bit.

However, for the first time in her life Rachel had been unable to focus in Glee. The problem was her firm belief in all things supernatural and much to her chagrin, that potion book seemed legit. Of course hair of virgin cat part had been a little tacky, which gave her hope that there's still a chance that potion's just a fluke. She had kept her eyes on Finn throughout the whole practice; searching her heart for the love she felt for him, her hand clasped between his for reassurance. Although she had been distracted by constant burning feeling at the back of her neck Rachel had came to conclusion that she still loved Finn just as fiercely as the day before.

Tension in the room had been palpable. Quinn glared from the back row, eyes drilling holes at the back of Rachel's head. To no avail Sam had tried to take her hand in his, hoping to distract his girlfriend; he worried that her face would stuck in permanent scowl forever.

If Schue had noticed something being off about the club he kept his questions to himself, without a doubt enjoying club being drama-free for once.

With practice coming to an end everyone hurried to leave the room as fast as possible.

Quinn practically ran out of the door afraid that Rachel will try to strike a conversation with her. Santana and Brittany followed close behind, whispering amongst themselves. As trio moved down the hallway, Quinn drew several surprised glances as she had shoved some unfortunate freshman out of her way; HBIC attitude back in full force. It's been a long time since she had

abused her status; last year taught her several lessons, but she needed to blow off steam and that loser got in her way.

Santana and Brittany unperturbed by Quinn's foul mood chatted animatedly further aggravating the cheerio. Quinn glared at them over her shoulder; by the look of it Santana and Brittany had decided to mend their shaken friendship, which would've made Quinn glad if not for an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Fucking potion" she had muttered under her breath as she kicked open the door to the locker room. Behind her Brittany giggled at something Santana had said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un-betaed! Sorry for all mistakes._

_Huge thank you to all reviewers! Thx _LSKP for pointing out "Save me Barry!" analogy, you made me laugh!

**Chapter 2.**

Hard training regime in tie with diet which Sue insisted for her to still follow left Quinn all kinds of tired and somewhat loopy all the time. Since The Potion Incident, as she christened it in her head she had tried to avoid Rachel at all costs. However Friday party at Puck's had been a long time tradition and she just couldn't decline the offer to attend, even though she'd rather head home and just sleep her tiredness off. Sam asked her to come and she has been trying – not without momentary lapses, namely The Potion Incident aftermath- to become a better person.

Quinn agreed with Sam to pick him up at seven; she was the one driving, well designated driving, since she has swore off drinking.

"It's still too early" Quinn said as excited Sam climbed in the passenger seat.

"But Quinn, you know how I still feel like new guy around here. I want to become part of the group as fast as possible."

"Yeah, but we are going to be too early." She repeated pulling away from the curb.

"Well, I guess we are on time." Sam said as even before he reached for the bell, door had opened with a bang and drunken football player stumbled out past them to promptly pass out in the bushes.

Sam weaved his way through the crowd of mingling people tugging Quinn behind him, greetings were exchanged with cheerios and football players; Quinn rubbed her temples, bass reverberating through the crowd settled as the beginning of headache at the back of her scull.

"We've decided to start early" Puck hugged them both heartily, already tipsy; he handed Sam a red cup. "Cedes, Finn, Rach and others are already here, down at the basement" he yelled over the blasting music.

"Are you preggers again Q? Or are you afraid I will poison you?" Puck asked seeing Sam dutifully fetch a bottle of water for Quinn.

"You know I need no potion to charm the ladies" Puck winked at the girl.

"No, dumbass, I am driving tonight. And if by charm you mean getting them drunk, then sure, you're a lady charmer alright"

"Whatever, baby mama, have fun!" he slapped passing cheerio's ass earning an indignant squeak

"I am so getting some tonight" he grinned chasing after the girl.

"Let's go somewhere quiet?" Quinn yelled; she could feel her headache intensify.

Sam nodded his agreement and they ended up joining other gleeks, who had gathered in the basement, the only relatively quiet place at the moment.

Quinn almost laughed out loud at the scene in front of her. Mike and Tina huddled in the comfy chair whispering among themselves; the pair looked nauseatingly sweet, yet they were not the source of blonde's mirth.

What made her almost laugh is image of Finn propped on the couch nodding off to the enthusiastic chatter of his girlfriend, drool glistening at the corner of his mouth. Mercedes sprawled next to Finn looked like she was moments away from falling asleep. Rachel continued talking seemingly oblivious to others' boredom.

"Stop talking, Sandman. You will put them in boredom induced coma." Quinn said instead of greeting.

"Hey guys!" Sam smiled.

"Please be nice." he whispered to Quinn pleadingly. Raised brow signaled that he got himself 'the talk' later.

"Hello Quinn, Sam! How was your ride? We all are very glad to see you!" Rachel ever the polite one, greeted them perkily; she elbowed Finn who with a short snore jumped, startled from his slumber. For a moment he looked around confused by his whereabouts, but upon seeing Sam came to his wits. "Man what took you so long?" Finn wiped drool from his chin as he jumped to grab the beer bottle from the cooler. "We've wasted so much time!" he dragged Sam to the TV and gaming consoles at the other side of the room, blind to how Rachel's face dropped in disappointment.

Quinn plopped in the only vacant seat, next to Rachel. She shifted trying to make herself comfortable; too tired to even bother with singer's proximity, she exhaled nosily as she settled down.

In contrast, Rachel tensed beside her. Turning her head slightly Quinn observed dejected brunette. She had hoped that in absence of her boyfriend Rachel would be quiet, but then she realized that Rachel was just gearing up for the next round.

With a look of total despair Quinn looked around for help from other gleeks. Mike and Tina engaged in heavy make out session were oblivious to the world around them. She turned to Mercedes, but other diva was steps ahead, she just fished her phone out of her pocket and with quick "Kurt's here" rushed upstairs.

"So, Quinn…" Rachel started, facing Quinn with a wide smile.

Quinn nursed her bottle of water and watched Rachel drone on.

She had caught sentences like "gathering like these are detrimental for individual's health but great for a team spirit…" she even thought of joining boys' game but before she could move Rachel had paused and loudly cleared her throat drawing Quinn's attention.

"Quinn, are you even listening to me?" Rachel huffed "You have this look on your face, like you're not listening at all and believe me I recognize this look, I am dating Finn after all and with his attention span of a 3 year old…" she paused again as she tried to decipher look on Quinn's face

"Are you feeling alright, Quinn? You look really tired"

"Yeah," Quinn grumbled kneading knots in her neck, "Cheerios practice. Sue keeps busting my ass. I am tired all the time"

Rachel's expression softened instantly "It is important to receive a proper amount of sleep and adequate nutrition. I doubt that attending parties aids that. You know very well how my schedule and diet are well balanced to fight strain of high school and extra curriculum activities at the same time allowing proper rest time. You know I could help you with your schedule."

Quinn's first reaction was to snap at girl for being so obnoxious, but the look of concern in dark eyes and sincerity of offer were obvious.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am pretty sure I'll manage on my own" Quinn smiled despite herself, but quickly schooled her features in a scowl.

"You're really pretty when you smile" Rachel blanched. She looked shocked at her own words.

Quinn just as red, sat up ram rod straight.

"Sorry" Rachel muttered, internally once again cursing her lack of brain-mouth filter.

"It's the fucking potion! It's real!" Quinn's brain screamed in delirium

Rachel disturbed by other girl's expression, or lack of thereof, deemed sensible to move slightly away from the blonde.

"Relax Man Hands, I won't hit you"

"That is why it's so confusing" Rachel continued to move away until she was pressed to the other side of the couch, which was still rather close.

"Quinn, I've been meaning to ask" Rachel stage whispered "if you think that maybe that potion was…"

She was interrupted by commotion caused by Brittany and Santana's entering the stairs;

Puck armed with half full vodka bottle beside them "Puckasaurus Rex is here to please you ladies!" He wrapped both cheerios in a hug and proceeded to drop sloppy kisses wherever he could reach; next moment with a rather high pitched squeak Puck let them go, as a smug looking Santana tugged Brittany away, leaving Puck behind to nurse his sore ribs.

"Come on, you bunch of basement dwellers!" Puck declared from the top of the stairs, assuming the preaching pose he raised his arms and continued "I am a messiah; I came to save you from your misery! Come! Come upstairs and have fun, or I will kick your asses!"

He then jumped down taking several steps at a time, and after forcing Finn and Same take penalty vodka shots, dragged them upstairs.

Rachel hurried after them calling out after Finn. "I'll be in the minute" Quinn reassured Sam when he looked for her over the shoulder. Soon Quinn was the only one left. Glad for a moment of peace she closed her eyes and nestled further into the couch.

She was startled from her slumber, what seemed to her just a moment later, by a loud bang. Door hit the wall as Rachel stormed in. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, face scrunched up in anger. After a moment she sat down on the bottom step, slightly hunched, her hands bunched up into fists at her sides.

Still a little drowsy Quinn kept quiet, but became more alert as she took in girl's disheveled look, stains marring her light pink blouse.

"What happened?" Quinn asked quietly, her voice hoarse from sleep

It must've sounded too loud to the other girl as she jumped, startled.

"I thought no one is down here. I didn't mean to bother you." Rachel bowed her head down trying to hide her face from Quinn.

"Berry, are you crying?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"No, I am not" brunette answered trying to sound sure, "don't be ridiculous"

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked softly as she moved to sit down next to Rachel, who continued to ignore the questions wiping hastily at her face with a sleeve of her blouse.

Quinn had never seen Rachel cry. Despite the torture girl was subjected at school she had never let herself cry in front of others, never let her mask slip. And seeing her break down made Quinn aware, made her ache to comfort the girl.

"Spill or stop sighing" Quinn said sternly; she leaned back, her head resting on a banister.

Rachel mimicked Quinn's position and looked up at Quinn.

"It's nothing really. I've just got overwhelmed with all the people upstairs"

"Bull."

There was a quiet moment as both girls watched each other quietly.

Quinn wanted to say something to reassure Rachel to make her comfortable, but was afraid that with their history her words might sound fake. She moved her hand from her knee to place between them on the step. It was as far as she would go, giving a silent peace offering.

"Some cheerio called me freak and proceed to spill her drink on my shirt" Rachel gave up

"Well, nothing new here" Quinn said with a feigned yawn

"And Finn laughed, he laughed with them"

With a sigh Quinn moved closer, so their shoulders touched.

"Listen, Berry, he's just a Neanderthal, this is how he is. It doesn't mean he's not in love with you. He's just stupid and shallow. Deal with it."

"You know for someone trying to comfort, you are not really good at it" Rachel mumbled, but she leaned slightly into Quinn accepting her peace offering.

"And what did you expect? A hug?"

"Well, no, of course not, you exceeded my expectations as it is" Rachel smiled, her real smile.

That moment had struck Quinn with realization of how similar they were; both afraid to let their facades slip, show vulnerability. It made her heart beat faster, she realized, in fear; here she was comforting the girl she despised (well not really) letting her softer side show; unacceptable!

Rachel cleared her throat "Earlier, I wanted to talk to you about the potion."

Quinn rolled her eyes, hard. "Berry, seriously. Do you really believe in magic?" she exhaled glad for the change of subject.

"Well, look at us now." Rachel motioned between them. **"**Besides do you remember the book? It's really old and Brittany might've inadvertently concocted something…" she lowered her voice "magical!"

Quinn let out a snort.

"Don't laugh!" but Rachel grinned as well "Anyway, I want you to report immediately if you notice something unusual."

"Like what?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"Well, if you notice the potion working."

"What about now?" Quinn asked.

"Well," Rachel looked lost for words "I don't think it's potion's doing."

"Whatever. I don't believe in stuff like potions" Quinn stood up, dusting her dress.

"I have something else to ask of you. Latter accident with that cheerio made me thinking, and I remember the other day you said you'd do anything for me, Quinn."

Quinn froze.

"Of course you thought you were dying at the moment" Rachel continued evenly

"Don't be ridiculous Berry." Quinn interrupted "I just needed your help, that's why I said I'd do anything."

"It doesn't matter," Rachel continued unaffected "You gave your word and I am pretty sure for someone as prideful as yourself, it means something. So, I want to use this opportunity to ask you to stop calling me names, and please, try and be civil to me, like you've been for the last half an hour. Of course I understand your need to uphold public image and at school simple avoidance would be acceptable."

Quinn scoffed "Whatever."

"Does it mean that you will try?" Rachel asked tentatively.

Quinn sighed "Maybe."

"Thank you, Quinn. It means a lot to me." Rachel smiled "Now let's go upstairs. I am sure Sam is looking for you."

Quinn groaned, but followed anyway, she had forgotten about her boyfriend completely.

"Have a good evening, Quinn" Rachel smiled as she went to look for Finn.

Quinn's cheeks felt decidedly warm as she pushed her way into the crowd.

She found Sam at the beer pong table. He stumbled towards her; with "hey babe!" he draped one arm around her waist, leaning heavily on her. "Where've you been?"

"You are drunk" she stated coldly "maybe it's time to go home?"

"I need to be home at 12" he squinted at his watch.

"I guess it's time to go then" She dragged him outside to sober up a little. He swayed as he leaned on the railing, cold air made him feel better.

"Where've you been all night?" he repeated his previous question

"I fell asleep"

"You've missed all the fun." He pouted at her

"I was tired. I will party next time; now let's get you home." She helped him get into the car.

After she dropped Sam at his house, she drove back passing Puck's again.

Sam didn't even try to give her a goodbye kiss, which she thought was weird, not that she would complain about it. She decided to do something to rekindle their lackluster romance, maybe invite him over for a make out session.

As she drove she hadnoticed none other than small diva walking down the sidewalk, all alone.

She slowed down to ask what was the matter, but Rachel, hearing the car approach, increased her pace.

Quinn followed slowly in her car; Rachel looked like she was going to bolt any second.

Quinn lowered her window, which caused brunette to whip around with a start, rape whistle halfway to her mouth.

Quinn laughed "It's me Berry! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Unsteady Rachel moved to the car.

"Quinn, you should know that creeping on unsuspecting people in the way you just did is highly unacceptable" Rachel swayed a little "I am goin' home if you should know"

"And where's Finn?" Quinn arched her brow noticing that Rachel leaned a little wobbly at her car.

"Are you drunk?" unbelieving smile spread on her lips

"Am not!" Rachel exclaimed straightening herself, but momentary losing her balance before bracing herself against the car.

"Get in."

Rachel continued to stare at Quinn as if not fully comprehending

"It's going to rain soon. I will give you a ride."

"I am quite capable on my own. Thank you very much."

"Get. in. the. car" Quinn used her HBIC voice and as if by instinct Rachel quickly climbed inside.

"You really don't have to do it." Rachel said leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice."

"Did you just quote Wicked?" Rachel diffused in fit of giggles.

First raindrops hit the hood of the car. Quinn turned to girl with a look of 'I told you so' on her face.

"Why were you alone?"

Rachel tried to smooth invisible creases on her skirt.

"When we parted our ways I went to search for Finn and found him with some bimbo around his neck, with her tongue down his throat." She answered "He looked like a puppy caught doing something wrong." She added drawing patterns with her finger on the fogged up glass.

Quinn shook her head "How many times can you fuck up in one evening, Hudson?" she wondered inwardly.

"So you got drunk?"

"I am not drunk." She huffed, "Maybe a little tipsy"

"You know Quinn I am really tired of him." Rachel continued, her voice raising.

"He is not that bad." Quinn defended Finn weakly

"But he is not that good either" Rachel argued

"It's just a kiss. Maybe she had forced herself on him." Quinn knew it was a lame excuse

"Why are you defending him?" Rachel turned to glare at Quinn, but her head started to spin and she leaned back into the seat.

"I don't know. Deep down he's a sweet guy. I don't think he wanted to hurt you"

"I know, it's just lately it's hard to see this sweet guy. Lately he's just a douche. Finn Hudson is a douche!"

They both laughed at her little outburst.

"He always says I talk too much and I want things too much"

"That you do." Quinn smiled

"I know, but these are things that he could've tried to accept about me."

"Yeah, I guess. But don't forget it's Finn we are talking about."

"Do you love Sam?" Rachel asked suddenly

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, it's just sometimes I wonder how others feel. If their feelings were just as intense as mine."

Quinn thought about saying the truth that she have never felt it, that she have never loved, liked -sure, but not loved.

"We are almost there." she said instead of answering, to her luck Rachel tipsiness made her easily distracted.

"I am tired Quinn." She mumbled rubbing her eyes with a fist.

They drove for a few minutes in silence.

"You're being really nice to me, that's weird. You didn't call me names; you keep your word, or…" Rachel smiled "potion must be working!"

"Again with this stuff, stop with the teasing will you." Quinn laughed.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said as they stopped at her House, she leaned in an awkward hug, which caught Quinn off guard and she hesitated several moments before patting her back stiffly. Rachel beamed at her and climbed out of the car.

Quinn watched her fumble with keys until finally she disappeared inside the house. Certain that Rachel was safe she headed home. As she drove she had decided to research the potion thing thoroughly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un-betaed. Sorry for mistakes_

**Chapter 3**

Quinn smiled as she joined Santana and Brittany at their usual lunch table.

"So you are friends again?" Quinn really wanted to add air quotes to a "friends" part, but had decided against it. She smiled warmly at Brittany; she had a favor to ask after all.

"Yup, and we didn't have to drink that yucky potion." Brittany bounced in her seat.

"Yeah, about that" Quinn rubbed her neck awkwardly glancing at Santana in apprehension.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"More importantly, where've you gone last night?" Santana interrupted stuffing her mouth with fries. "I called you like twenty times"

"I drove Sam home"

"Yeah, and when did you get home?" Santana sensing her discomfort pressed further. "It's sort of weird, because when you ignored my calls, I called your home and Judy answered the phone. Did you bump uglies with ladylips?"

Quinn had thought of lying but she knew that sooner or later Santana will learn the truth and taunt her anyway.

"I got home around one, not that I owe you an explanation"

Santana raised brow waiting for details.

"I drove Berry home."

Santana almost choked on her soda.

"Potion must be working" Brittany quipped "Have you already kissed?" she asked with a barely contained exuberance.

Quinn sputtered "Why would we?" She turned to Santana for help but was met with a smug grin.

"You know I am not gay, right?"

"Uhuh" Santana hummed with a Cheshire smile on her face.

"You will be so pretty together." Brittany added dreamily.

Quinn felt like banging her head on the table.

"Anyway, Brit, I need that potion book of yours" Quinn's voice muffled as she rubbed her face embarrassed, it's not like things could get worse.

Santana laughed out loud at her. Quinn's glare only adding to Latina's mirth.

"I just need to check some things, and I need your help with Latin. I mean that secret language you know."

"I am pretty sure there's no transformation section in the book. You'll have to deal with hobbit in all her fugly glory." Santana sneered.

"Oh wait," she continued in mock contemplation "maybe temporary blindness potion will do? Brit will help you gladly, right?"

"Oh yeah, and while we're at it maybe she'd prepare a courage potion for you?" Quinn contested her brow arched in challenge.

Santana threw half eaten tomato at her.

"I will help you Quinn" Brit said hastily to stop their petty bickering before it escalates.

"Hey, Quinn" Sam joined them at the table. "I was thinking, maybe you want to go out today?"

She shrugged "Yeah, why not."

"I am playing basketball with guys after school. If you wait we could go to the movies after?" he asked looking hopeful.

Quinn wanted to say no, she'd rather go to Brittany's to further investigate the whole potion book deal, but she felt like she ought to give him some reassurance that they were okay; so she agreed with a toneless "Sure."

"Ok, great, see you later." he practically skipped away

"Sooo, Q. Already cheating on Berry?" Santana grinned as she moved to toss away empty soda can.

"Shut up"

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked as they walked to the class.

Look of uncertainty crossed Santana's face but was quickly replaced with the usual arrogance. "About Brit" she cleared her throat.

Quinn bit her lip, she was pretty sure what it was about. They have talked about it before. One night Santana drunkenly sobbed out the whole Brittany and feelings thing. Quinn was shocked, not about Brittany, but about the feelings; it was surreal to hear her closed off friend talk about things like love.

"You should just talk to her." Quinn placed comforting hand on the tense shoulder.

"What would I say?"

"The truth."

"I don't know... I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Look, I know I am the one to talk here, but maybe it's better if you just come clean about it. Maybe you will stop being the grand bitch all the time."

"Fuck you!" Santana chuckled pushing Quinn lightly.

"You and I both know I am right for once."

Quinn entered the gym just as team started their warm up. She waved at Sam and went to the top of the risers, homework in hands.

"Hello Quinn!"

She paused in her steps uncertainly "God, why?"

Quinn hardly contained groan as she was met with a bright smile. "Really?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked Rachel.

"I could ask you the same question. As I am always here on Fridays. As a good girlfriend it is my responsibility to do everything to maintain healthy relationship, so I've allocated this day to supporting Finn in manly activity of playing game of basketball with his friends by ways of coming here to cheer and support him. Additionally, today I am here since he asked me to a date in hope to mend our relationship which suffered as you had witnessed, quite a blow."

"Why do you have to talk so much?" Quinn groaned as she put her books on the seat next to Rachel.

"Because it is eternally amusing to watch you react."

"Are you saying you spout these speeches just to get a rise of me?"

"Well, not always. I am passionate about many things, Quinn, and maybe sometimes I tend to overreact. But today I am here to watch my boyfriend play and I think you here for the same reason, for your boyfriend that is."

"Yeah, actually I am." Quinn answered opening her book.

"Look at us having civil conversation. Again." Rachel chuckled. "It is curious though how we just keep meeting in unexpected places."

"Don't even think about saying it." Quinn growled not looking up from her studies.

"Potion!" Rachel stage whispered next to her ear.

"Here, Finn bought me apology cookies. I've tried them, they are not poisonous." Rachel smiled offering her cookies. Quinn stuffed several in her mouth.

"I am entitled to be afraid for my life and you know there's nothing wrong with being a bit cautious when around Brit or Finn." She mumbled around mouthful of cookies. "They tend to oversee things and…" – she stopped noticing look on the brunette's face.

Rachel burst out laughing "See, when you passionate or aggravated with something even you, it seems, tend to talk a lot." Quinn smiled.

Comfortable silence settled between them as both worked on their homework.

"I can't believe you forgave him so easily." Quinn mused aloud as they watched Finn ran past them smiling a little confused.

Rachel lowered her head for a moment "I don't hold grudge and Finn has a great leading man potential. His lack of maturity on the other hand..." she trailed off.

"So basically you are dating him for a status?"

"Well no, not really. I think I love him."

"You _think _you love him_?"_

"It's easier this way" Rachel answered her hands clasped tightly on her knees."It's not like you can judge me." she added looking up.

"I am not." Quinn agreed. "I can't believe you're taking the easier way though."

"I am human, Quinn. I can't fight all the time." Rachel said softly.

"I know." Quinn stared ahead, once again trying to suppress feeling of connection and silent acceptance she felt lately when around Rachel.

"I just think you deserve better. He treats you badly" she said out loud.

"He's not the only one."

'So true,' Quinn thought mortified.

"Then maybe you should try being single."

"Worked out for you, didn't it?"

Lips pressed in a thin line Quinn tried to contain herself from throwing ready insults at the brunette.

"I am sorry."Rachel hurried to apologize. "Thank you, anyway. For caring. I appreciate it." Rachel added sincerely.

"I don't care, not really." Quinn huffed indignantly, tips of her ears turning pink.

"Hey, ready to go?" Both Sam and Finn stood in front of them.

"We thought it would be awesome to make it a double date!" Sam said carrying books for Quinn as they walked down the corridor.

Rachel turned to Finn for confirmation.

"Yeah" he shrugged "Since we're all going to the movies"

"Are you a moron?" Quinn glared at Sam "You want me to go on a double date with my ex?"

"What? He's my bro. And it looks like you and Rachel started to get along at last."

Quinn turned to Rachel for support but singer had got around her initial surprise and just stood there her arm linked with Finn's. "Let's put it to the vote" Rachel said a gleam of mirth in her eyes. Quinn got outvoted.

"I like aliens" Sam said staring at the movie list.

"Yeah, and action." Finn joined him.

"No!" once again Quinn turned to Rachel "Say something!"

"Let's put it to the vote." Rachel chirped.

Quinn watched unamused as once again New York fell prey to the alien invasion. Half a movie in and she felt like she would combust any minute now. Sam kept annoying her by leaning over Rachel to exchange few excited words with Finn.

"Maybe you should change seats so you two could talk freely?" Quinn asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You don't mind, Rach?" Sam asked already standing up.

"Awesome!" Finn high-fived Sam as he settled next to him.

"Seriously?" Quinn whispered staring at the brunette who now occupied the seat next to her.

Rachel watched the screen intently, small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't even pretend to pay attention to this poor excuse of a movie." Quinn whispered angrily.

"I am paying attention, Quinn, because it looks like our boyfriends enjoy this movie a lot, so there's must be something interesting, I am looking for a redeeming qualities."

"Yeah, and how's that working out for you?"

"This movie sucks." Rachel gave her verdict.

"This date sucks. Let's go" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand.

"We'll be back in a minute." she threw over her shoulder at their oblivious boyfriends.

"Quinn, where are we going?"

"I was bored." Quinn stopped and let go of brunette's hand suddenly aware of the contact.

She dragged a hand through her hair "Do you want to get something to drink? We'll meet them after the movie."

"Sure," Rachel smiled "I am glad that you consider me not boring."

"Well, I may have gave you different epithets, but never have I called you boring."

They went to a small cafe just around the corner from a theater.

As they had settled in a small booth with their coffee, Quinn started to get nervous.

She looked around; at this hour tables filled mostly with couples.

'Do we look like we're on a date too?' She wondered picking at the napkin.

"I asked Brit to help me with the potion book" she blurted out without a preamble "To see if there's more to this potion thing"

"Why?"

"You know why. Because of this." she waved between them "Over past days we've spent more time together than we have in the whole years combined."

Quinn's words sounded as a green light for Rachel to speak about the subject that bothered her for days now.

"You know I agree wholeheartedly. I am glad you acknowledged it! I was skeptical at the beginning," she leaned over the small table "but now it is obvious something's going on. We need to form a plan!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Rachel. What plan?" she raiser her hand to stop the brunette.

"Just a plan." Rachel mumbled uncertainly.

"Plan is to meet Brittany and read the book. Simple as that." Quinn said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine, I guess you're right."

"So, agreed, tomorrow after school?"

Rachel nodded in agreement.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They went back to meet boys who proceeded to gush about how great the movie was. Shortly after, pairs parted their ways to go home.

After kissing Sam goodbye and getting rid of him before his attempts to invite himself over became painfully awkward, Quinn went through her usual evening routine. Everything was fine till she went to bed.

She had trouble sleeping that night, she tossed and turned thinking of tomorrow. 'What if potion was real?' She have been spending time with Rachel without being annoyed and if it wasn't magic, then she didn't know what was. Sure diva had become less offensive to her tastes, but maybe the cause was in prolonged exposure? God, it must be it. It's just acquired tolerance. But if the potion was real then she was destined to fall in love with Rachel Berry!

With a start Quinn climbed out of the bed to get her notebook and loaded Rachel's myspace page. She started re-watching videos one after another, like she'd never seen them before. "Sure Rachel has a great voice," she thought, "and overall nice body and beautiful hair, and those warm eyes" Quinn bit her lip - "and her lips are... quite... kissable... Rachel Berry is pretty." she whispered and quickly closed the lid of the notebook shocked by realization.

She climbed under the covers. 'The Apocalypse must be near!' she thought as she burrowed deeper under covers "I just woke up in the middle of the night to check Rachel Berry out.

It is all the potion's doing. Brit will make an anti-potion and everything will go back to being normal." With this comforting thought she drifted off to sleep.

She dreamed about full lips and dark eyes. When she woke up she couldn't decide if it was nightmare or not. Well, her mind screamed "Horror!" in Sue's voice, but her body hummed in rather pleasant way. Cold showers had long proved to help with ridding mind of confusion.

Quinn patiently waited for Rachel to finish her after school ballet classes.

She has been avoiding her the whole day and as smiling brunette traipsed to the car she desperately tried not to stare at the top that clung to her body in all the right places. She lowered her eyes only to be attacked with a view of usual short skirt and long tanned legs.

Rachel smiled and greeted her casually and unexpectedly Quinn felt stress leave her.

She looked up at brunette, sure Rachel looked nice and so what, if she liked what she saw, nothing has changed, it not like Rachel is psychic and will automatically know that Quinn, maybe, had started to like her.

"I've never been at Brittany's before." Rachel said as they went up the stairs to the second floor. She smiling at all the family pictures adorning the walls.

"Come on, Quinn tugged at her sleeve "Brit will give you the tour later, now hurry up."

They climbed the stairs and Rachel instantly recognized which door led to Brittany's room, one with a cute yellow duck on it. Quinn knocked and waited for a couple of seconds before slightly opening the door.

"Believe me, it's better to knock first" she said at Rachel questioning look.

They were greeted with a sight of Brittany sitting on the floor, potion book in front of her, bed sheet wrapped around her shoulders like a cape.

"I've been waiting for you! Sit!" she said in a solemn voice.

They both turned to Santana, who was stretched out on the bed flipping through magazine absolutely ignoring them.

"Well, come on, guys" Brittany whined patting space beside her.

They sat awkwardly in front of her.

She took their hands in hers "Now, you should hold hands too. We shall form energy circle"

Quinn proffered her hand to Rachel fighting the urge to wipe her suddenly clammy palms on her jeans.

"Oh wait," Brittany dropped their hands instantly "Wrong page. Cancel energy circle." she said leafing through the book.

Santana snickered from the bed, but as Quinn turned to look at her, promptly hid behind the magazine.

"So, what are you here for?" Brittany continued to flip through the pages, chin resting on her bent knee. "Amulets, how to fight curses, Love potions – you've tried it, aphrodisiacs?" she droned on as if reading an advertisement.

"No, Brit. We want to know how exactly potion supposed to work. Please, read about it." Quinn said rather impatiently.

"Wait, are all those things real, because I need some amulets for I am pretty sure many envy my talent and I don't want to loose my voice to some curse." Rachel asked rather interested in what Brittany had mentioned. "Oh god, what if I've already been cursed! That is why my social life is

lacking!"

"That's not true, those things aren't real. Focus Berry!" Quinn waved at the book impatiently. "Come on Britt, read it!"

"How's potion real and voice amulets are not?" Rachel looked at her curiously.

"I didn't say potion was real" Quinn felt her frustration level start to rise.

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Researching, just in case." Quinn stated matter-of-factly.

"So, just in case. I want my voice amulet!"

Last part was muffled by firm hand clasped across Rachel's mouth.

"So what are the signs of the potion working?" Quinn asked Brittany, still fighting Rachel who tried in vain, to pry Quinn's fingers from her mouth.

"Let's see." Brittany squinted at the page. "There's no specifics. Just that you should fall in love."

"So do you feel anything?" she asked looking up at girls.

"We don't know, well no... not sure." Quinn answered for them both.

Santana snickered again. "What, funny article." She explained at the dirty look Quinn gave her.

"Please, you read these for half naked models." Quinn snarled with an eye roll.

"We both do." Brittany confirmed.

"And how to reverse the effect, supposed effect?" Quinn corrected herself "You know just to be sure, in case of something weird happening." she felt her face heat up. "How to make it stop?"

"To break the spell one should kiss the other person."

"That's absurd!" Rachel exclaimed now free, as Quinn was too shocked to silence the girl.

"Are you sure you're not making it all up?"

"It's says so in the book, right here."

"It's sounds like it's from fairytale, the wrong fairytale, the one that and has no connection whatsoever with love potions." Rachel reasoned.

"Read it yourself if you don't believe me" Brittany said offering the book.

Quinn stared at the pages dumbfounded "So are you seriously saying that for potion to stop working and for us to stop bumping into each other."

Santana giggled.

"Grow up San!"

"We have to kiss?"

"You need to get laid, both of you" Santana grumbled throwing her magazine at them "Now, stop with this shit."

"Can we talk about amulets now?"


End file.
